A known lathe-type device for the application of a protective coating to graphite electrodes has the electrode disposed between centers while the working tools are arranged on a slide to separate feed tables.
This apparatus has the disadvantage that full automation of the process is not possible because of the required change-over of the gearbox for the different runs. The apparatus has low productivity and the need for different feed tables for each working tool, which makes it expensive and complex. The productivity is also reduced when resetting the device is needed upon changing over from one electrode diameter to another.
It is also known to provide a processing line on which, on several different machines, connected by crane and rail conveying equipment, are performed all operations for the application of the protective coating, the electrode being conveyed from one machine to another for the performance of each operation.
This system requires massive and expensive machinery and a large building for them, has low productivity per unit weight; a large area; requires expensive labor and high installed power and is associated with a large number of auxiliary devices, which leads to a reduction of reliability.